My Family is who!
by darkened-fire42
Summary: A young girl thinks she is normal, until she is taken by a vampire bent on marrying her. It is then that she slowly realizes that her family was not who she thought they were. This is my first story guys, take it easy and help me improve please :
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the table of a fairly large house sits the hero of our story. Well that's not exactly correct for she has to make her own fate, her own destiny. Sitting at this table, is a young girl by the name of Candi. Candi SaDiablo. While you may think this is a joke, I promise you that I do not joke. Here sits a young girl whose fate will change on a day that began just as any other.

*Beep Beep Beep*

The alarm clock rang out through the room as a small form falls off the bed with a muffled thud. "Ow!" Sitting up a tangled mess of blond hair pops out from the blankets. "What time it is?" Her steel blue eyes widen. "Shit! It's late!" Falling many times, she runs towards her closet, attempting to brush out her hair in the process. "What to wear, what to wear." She pulls out a jean skirt and a white shirt and nods in acceptance before pulling her hair into a ponytail, her usual hairstyle.

"Just in time!" She runs out, grabbing her designer bag. Just as she was about to jump into her beautiful red roadrunner, she heard footsteps behind her. "Who are you?!" Turning around Candi saw a very beautiful man before everything went dark, her last words, "Aw shit."

A piercing pain ran through her body as sat up, feeling a heavy weight on her wrists and ankles,"Where the hell am I?! And who attacked me!?" A very seductive and deep chuckle echoed through the seemingly cavernous room. "Why, my dear, don't you remember?" A man walked into the light of a torch, he was so beautiful that it took her breath away. His hair was jet black, rivaled only by his eyes. His features, chiseled so beautifully. Instinctively she moved closer, instinctively she pursed her lips into a small pout no man could resist. "Can you tell me why I'm here?" He simply chuckled more and walked to the bars that seemed to form out of no where. "Why yes. Your here to be my wife!" He smiled, his teeth perfectly white. 'Are those... Fangs I see?' Candi thought to herself. This was a perfect opportunity to escape, the words slowly formed in her mind as she stood, grasping the bars with her hands. "What is your name cutie?" She smiled, her dazzling smile shining as he ran his cold fingers under her chin. She couldn't help but to close her eyes as the combination of his voice and hands soothed her, "I am Daemon. Now tell me, you smell sweet, like Them but I need confirmation." He trailed off, still trailing her neck, her jaw with his fingertips as though he enjoyed the look on her face, the look of pure relaxation. "Tell me, what are your parent's names?" This snapped her out of the spell that had seemed to take over her mind. "My parent's died! They are none of your business!" A small snarl formed on her face as he took a step back.

~~~~Daemon's POV~~~~

"My parent's died! They are none of your business!" A small snarled formed on Candi's face as he took a step back, she seemed oblivious of the dark red aura that grew around her. 'It seems that I was right, but does she have no recollection. That would mean...' He thought to himself as her eyes fluttered. 'She's so beautiful' 'Yeah to bad she's a nut.' He blinked but ignored the voice that appeared out of no where and cupped her cheek as her steel eyes settled on him. "What are you do-" She didn't get to finish as his lips collided with hers, at first she struggled but slowly she relaxed and kissed him back. As Candi did so he could feel himself growing weaker, yet he couldn't pull away. Finally everything went black; the last thing he heard was her, her and her colorful language, "Not again! Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Daemon's POV~~~~

As his eyes slowly opened he saw Candi staring at him, her eyes wide, "Are you okay?" He scowled and stood, or attempted to. He fell back down as a large door opened, "Lord Daemon? Are you down here?" He could hear the old voice of his servant, "Yes I am. Come and get me, she's as I thought." He glanced at her as her eyebrows seemed to rise higher then they already were, nearly disappearing behind her beautiful blond bangs. '_You must snap out of it, she's going to get you killed.'_ 'who are you' _'It doesn't matter, for if she is truly who you think she is then you are in for more then you are bargining for.'_ Daemon contiplated this as his servant, Jones, helped him off of the cold floor of the dungeon he kepted the beauty in. "Wait!" her voice rang out, echoing against the walls. He turned to her, his eyes cold, "What!?" He half yelled, despite the tears he could see forming in her eyes. "If I'm going to stay here could you at least give me a blanket, it's cold." For some reason, one he could not identify, he laughed. It was not a nice laugh, but one that you heard on the men of evil. "My dear, you will deal." Her face fell and he laughed harder, walking out of the cold dungeon, into the warmth of his castle, knowing that Jones was mad at him.

~~~~Candi's POV~~~~

Her face fell and he laughed harder, walking out of the cold dungeon as she slides down the bar. "As if I would marry someone so mean. Someone so… So… " She growled and curled up tightly, hoping to get what little warmth she could, "I wonder how Brandi and Tami are. I wonder if anyone notices I'm missing." Somehow this seemed funny to her because she started laughing, and wouldn't stop even as tears ran down her face, ruining her perfect makeup. "Of course they know! Wether they care or not, well I shouldn't matter, they are all posers anyway." Sudden doubt ran through her head, through her heart as she realized this, 'If they are posers, then what am I?' She knew the answer even if she didn't want to believe it.

She let her mind carry her away, drifting in what seemed like nothingness. She heard nothing, saw nothing, just her memories of happy, sunny days to keep her company, but even those weren't enough, she was beginning to doubt herself, her mind, her body. She knew she chouldn't stay like this. Curled up into a ball on the floor. She stood and tugged at the chains, testing them, 'I wonder.' Wrapping them around her arm and hands a few times she pulled hard. At first there was nothing. She tried again, this time there was the sound of stone hitting the floor and she let out a successful cheer before wincing, remembering the echo as it came back to her.

The door slammed open and she sat on the ground obiediantly, waiting for someone to open the cage so that she may hit them with her chains. Candi looked down at them and pursed her lips. 'I hope that I remember how to fight, it's been such a long time.' She nodded, deciding that she did and stood as an old man slid into the torchlight that appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Candi tilted her head as he smiled. " I am Jones. I am here to set you free. " Her eyes lit up greatly and she nodded, "Please, please. I do not want to get married."

~~~~Other POV~~~~

'Her aura is very bright.' He thought to himself. 'If this is truly her then She will be very pleased. Or at least better be.' A man sits in the dark of the dungeon, watching the girl with a blood red aura and an old human. She seemed very optimistic that she would get out but her smirked, knowing that the lord of the castle was coming to feed the girl. 'Not this time woman. But soon, soon you will escape this tyrant.' He shook his head before sliding through the shadows as the door slammed open again.

~~~~Candi's POV~~~~

The door slammed open and she squealed in surprise as he stomped down the stairs, instantly spotting Jones, "What are you doing here?" His voice was a soft growl that made shivers run up spine, though she blamed it on the cold, "H-he was giving me food." Jones nodded but Daemon growled, "Leave us Jones!" Jones quickly ran off as he growled more, sending more shivers up her spine. "You will not use my servants to get you out, I need you here." He stops and threw the food at her before stopping out, ignoring his previous comments. "Jeeze what's with him?" Candi asked herself before chewing on the food that was left on the tray. "Hey this is pretty good." She giggled and slowly ate the food, oblivious to her surroundings and who may lie in them.


	3. Chapter 3

~~In the Underworld~~

Persephone sits at her throne, her eyes filled with tears. 'Coming here always reminds me of her.' Thoughts of her daughter rushed across her mind but she knew that she must say nothing, must not let her emotionless husband next to her know that she still remembers.

Their daughter was taken from them, by that wretch Zeus. She was so young, not even a child. A newborn! He took a newborn from her mother. They have searched everywhere for her, it has begun to even irritate her dear husband.

It was not to long after she had eaten the fruit that had condemned her to stay in this world beyond the river Styx. After Orpheus had come to plead for his sweet Eurydice. Everyone loved her. Those alive and dead, even the emotionless Hades smiled upon seeing his new daughter.

"Husband, I can not take this anymore. Where is my daughter?" Persephone stood in front of her husband, kneeling, "She is not dead, or we would know, she must be alive. Please, let me find her." She pleaded, tears in her eyes as she saw a slight smirk spread across his face.

"My wife, you shall soon get your wish…" His face returned to it's emotionless state, "But you must wait, just sit back."

Her face fell before doing as her husband said, patting at her face with a tissue, missing her mother. Missing her daughter.

~~Candi SaDiablo~~

Sitting back against the wall, Candi let out a soft groan.

"Stop this and just let me go. Please!" Her voice echoed loudly, causing her to ignore the soft chuckle coming from the shadows. Candi's hair lay in a mess and dirt was smudged on her face and hands.

The door slammed opens, causing Candi to jump, and Daemon walk in.

"Stand up. It's time." She stood instantly, walking towards the door of the cage.

"I'm going to get let out?!" Her voice held an excitement that rivaled all others. He just stared at her before smirking, opening the cage.

"Give me your hand." Her eyes shine with confusion before holding out her hand.

"What are you….?" Slapping cuffs around her wrists, he smirks more.

"You move from this place, you will be shocked massively." Her face fell before she nods slightly, looking down.

"Let us go then, I need a shower." He hides a grin before pulling her out. She glares at him as he pulls her through the hall of the castle, and though she would not let him know she is thought that

this place was rather nice. A place she would love to own, just not by forced marriage.

~~???~~

She left. Damn it, she left. He hit the wall which had caused pieces of rubble to fall on the floor. How was he going to explain to his king that girl had gone to a place protected by Zeus? He turned

and slipped through the wall, knowing he must inform his king immediately. As he slipped from the castle, he noticed the spirits traveling around the grounds.

"This can not be, they should be at Styx. Oh mother of gods, there are so many souls." He watched as they moved around, doing normal things, talking, working, so many normal things.

"He has to be told, this means something very bad, or very good!" And as he ran towards a tree, he did not notice that out of a window, a bedroom window, there was Candi watching his every

movement with a dreamy look on her face, with the look of love.


	4. Chapter 4

Jumping at the sound of the loud door of her room, Candi turned from the window to see

Daemon walk into her room,

"Get dressed, your being introduced to a few people." He scowled at her and turned away,

but not before she noticed the suit he was wearing. A black tuxedo with a tie and his hair

was pulled back, as if braided, he was beautiful but he didn't stir her heart. She let out a

sigh,

'_Not as much as _him_. The man who was running away. I don't think he noticed all the _

_people.' _She stared out the window, not bothering to get dressed as Daemon had insisted,

but instead thought about the man. His long blond hair that shined in the moonlight, his

dark attire to hide him despite his hair. There was an air about him, something that she

knew but couldn't place.

Shaking out of it she stood and looked at her wardrobe,

"There has to be something.. Aha!" Candi jumped and pulled out a dress before quickly getting dressed, she just saw the colors of red, pink, and black. Finally she looked into the full length mirror that was in her bathroom, also painted in red, pink and black and saw herself in the dress. Though the dress was low cut, Candi's breasts were raised and framed slightly by the black trim. The material hugged her curves as the bottom fell just short of the floor.

She stared at herself before Candi let out a giggle.

"I hope this is good enough." She closed her eyes and leaned against the sink as an image filled her head, a dream she's always had.

~~Dream~~

_Standing above everyone on the stairs, she stood, looking down as she waited for her beloved. Her hair is braided around her head and her dress is red, blood red. _

'This is it, the engagement party.'_ The ran through her mind constantly as began her decent down the stairs. She couldn't stop the thoughts until a man grabbed her hand, a pale man with dark hair and a crown of thorns, _

"_Hello Father." She smiled and bowed, lifting her skirt as he just looks at her emotionless._

"_Your fiancee is by your mother." She couldn't help but to smile while she walked with the man she called her father. Candi could see the outfit her father always wore. Formal or not. _

_Finally they reached the woman that he had called her mother. And it felt like the breath was knocked out of her. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. She had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Her outfit was very becoming of her. _

_And last but not least she turned and saw the man that was supposed to be her fiancee and tears stung her eyes. His hair was a glowing blond and his clothes were dark but elegant. She couldn't help but to run up and kiss him, ignoring the surprised look on her face._

Candi pulled back from her daydream as the bedroom door slammed,

"You better be dressed!" She heard Daemon's voice and instantly felt a sorrow, somehow knowing that she'd never see the man, who in her fantasies, was her fiancee. Carefully and quietly she looked up, whispering to herself,

"May the gods grant me a chance to see him again. I know this is love, even if all I've ever known is lust."


	5. Chapter 5

~~Underworld~~

Persephone could see him run in front of them and bow, falling to his knees,

"My lord, my lady, forgive my intrusion but I have found your daughter." Tears stung her eyes and she had barely resisted shaking him for information.

"Anthony, tell us." Her husband's voice remained emotionless, how she could not understand but she saw Anthony smirk.

"She's being held in a place protected by Zeus.." He trailed slightly as a growl escapes her husband's lips, which caused a startled look from her but he continued,

"But the man that has her does not know it, and he is opening his doors, allowing everyone who comes into his house." Hades stood and let out a loud laugh causing the spirits, the creatures, demons to spread and run away in fear.

"He. Will. Die! ZEUS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled loudly as she just smiled, tears slipping from her eyes,

'_my child, my daughter. She'll be in my arms again.' _She stood and walked towards the room her and her husband shared, knowing she must get ready for this party.

~~Candi~~

She sat in a chair with a humph and looked at the men ogling her like she was well candy. She couldn't help but to giggle before looking at the door, hoping that the man will appear. She couldn't help but to scowl as Daemon ran his hands along her thighs, purring in her ear, "Your going to mine soon." She stood and slapped him across the face as everyone suddenly becomes silent.

"You will _**Not**_ touch me. I don't care if you think I'll be yours! You touch me, your nuts will be no more! Do you understand!?" Even though she didn't know it, her eyes were turning a deep, dark red which caused Daemon to scoot back.

Laughter erupted throughout the room and she just sat back down with another humph,

"Stupid people." She mumbled to herself.

~~Persephone~~

She walked in, on her husband's arm, and looks around. Despite it being a party it was very quiet.

"You will _**Not**_ touch me. I don't care if you think I'll be yours! You touch me, your nuts will be no more! Do you understand?!" She looked up to see a blond girl with the lungs of someone she knew. Her husband. '_Oh, please be my daughter.'_ She laughed with the crowd as the girl sat back down. Unaware of the tears stinging her eyes as she saw, even from across the room, the girls red eyes. She whispered to herself,

"Oh my baby." Her husband's face held a ghost of a smile before there was a loud crash…


	6. Chapter 6

~~Candi~~

Daemon stood up and smacked her, causing her to fall back behind the table and break dishes,

"Do _NOT_ make a fool of me in front of these peoples." He yelled at Candi as she snarled up at him. She opened her mouth to speak before a loud, male's voice interrupted her.

"Enough!" She sat up and stared at the man, her father in her dreams.

'_have they come to take me?'_ She thought to herself as she stood.

"You, pawn of Zeus, will give me the child I was robbed of so many years ago." She turned and saw the woman that was her mother in her dreams. Instinctively she ran towards them, breaking the

chains that held her.

She ran into the arms of the woman she _knew_ was her mother.

"Oh mother.." Tears slipped from her eyes before everything went black.

~~Persephone~~

She held her daughter as she fell unconscious,

"My husband! She is transforming!" Anthony ran up and took Candi from her before she turned to the man.

"You held my daughter captive, you were going to force her to marry you." Her voice held a growl that surprised even Hades. "Pray that you never come to my throne, for you will not make it past."

She turned and walks away, leaving the two men, Hades and the man, surprised.

Finally her husband caught up with her and Anthony, tears were slipping from her eyes,

"Anthony, take us from here, her transformation will be complete soon." She looked at her daughter, already she was looking like her father. She whispered to herself, so silently she knew no one

would pick it up,

"May gods help us if she is as merciless." They appeared into the Underworld, in her room as Anthony lay her onto the bed. She and her husband turned and walked from the room.

"Be gentle Anthony, she is weak at this moment." This was the first time she had heard her husband speak in such a gentle voice.

~~Anthony~

He brushed Candi's hair from her face, it was growing longer every minute. He could also see the fangs growing.

"This is the beginning of your transformation." He stared, fascinated.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips across hers. Letting the few seconds hold the love he felt for her.

"Your father may be emotionless, but I know you feel. I just hope you can love." He smiled and stood,

"I'll be here when you awake, my betrothed." He walked out and let out a happy sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

~~Candi~~

Piercing pain rushed across Candi's body, ever pore seemed to scream as the only thing that ran through her mind was just the picture of a man. A man she doesn't know but knows better then

herself.

**_ Moving around the dance floor, Candi was aware of his hands in her, of his body pressed against her. Of his smile reflected only by his eyes. She couldn't help but to smile, moving _**

**_slightly in her high _**

**_heels. 'These are too damn high for me' this is what ran through her mind, before his lips touched hers, before she felt the pure joy that ran through every part of her mind, ever bit of her _**

**_body. He _**

**_brought his hands up to her back to bring her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to resist bringing him closer. It was then she knew, she was obsessed, intoxicated, _**

**_utterly in _**

**_love…._**

With this man she didn't know. She felt her mouth let out a loud scream as pain wreaked havoc on her body, over and over while her brain couldn't seem to register all of it. She felt hands over her

body, trying to restrain her, but she threw them off. All of this was down with her eyes closed. All of this she did without know it.

~~Anthony~~

A piercing scream rang through the caverns, a scream that echoed and made the creatures scatter as Hades, Persephone and Anthony ran towards the room, they knew that the transformation was

almost completely.

He rushed into the room before stopping, noticing that there was an ultimately beautiful woman, someone he knew, someone he loved. On that bed lay the transformed Candi.

Her skin was beautifully paled, so much that it looked like marble, nay paler then marble. Her hair was blackened to match her father's and he noticed the red wings that were spread across the bed.

Her mouth was open as she screamed which allowed him to notice the fangs, the beautiful fangs that stuck out of her mouth.

All of this caused Anthony to drop to his knees as he barely realized the two others grabbing her arms and her legs, restraining her. He just saw her, saw her beauty and knew what Hunger this

woman would have. Already his neck shivered at the thought, because he knew that soon she would have to feed.

~~Candi~~

Hunger seemed to hit her body harder then the pain as she opened her eyes. She was vaguely away of the growl that escaped her throat as she saw the blurs,

"Who the hell are you?" Candi her a gasp and felt the small sting of a slap,

"Watch your language young lady." She growled again before snapping up, flinging both of the people off of her. The only thing that she focused on was a smell, a lovely delicious smell.

"Blood." She barely heard herself say. Before she knew it she felt something warm, delicious in her mouth, unaware of the shaking breaths beneath her. Between her and the wall. She ran her tongue

over the warm liquid, the weird liquid that seemed to fill her as only it could.

She slowly became aware of the feel of hands on her arms, trying to pull her away from the delicious liquid. Trying to pull her away from the groaning figure beneath her.

"Shit, that was.. Was…" She felt a smirk spread across her lips at the deep voice and she licked her lips.

Slowly everything came into focus and she saw it was her mother and her father holding her arms, fear and relief - Though she wasn't sure - was spread across their faces. Candi looked at the floor,

almost engrossed at the sudden smell of blood again before she noticed who it was she had attacked and she almost fell to her knees.

"Oh gods, why didn't anyone stop me?"

Anthony lay against the wall, barely breathing. He was barely breathing, but he was smiling. And before he passed out, a few words escaped his lips,

"Her first Feed."


	8. Chapter 8

~~Candi~~

Consciousness suddenly slammed on to Candi like a brick and she looked around, trying to take in her surroundings but not truly understanding where she is,

"H-hello?" She saw blurs of people crowded around a bed, With her in it? Candi sat up before noticing a weight next to her. She let out a growl that she didn't know could come out of her mouth and

moved away.

"Who is in my bed?" A hand rest on her shoulder that was strangely calming and slowly her vision cleared. There she saw many strange looking creatures, a man and a woman. And beside her, Candi

saw the man… She touched his cheek lightly before moving down to the marks that called her.

"I hurt him. Why would I do that?" She whispered to herself but the woman answered,

"No sweetheart, you just injured him. You mustn't worry about him… We have to get you away from here."

Confusion spread across her face but she followed the woman that made her feel so welcome. Candi followed her to a throne room and looked around.

"This is a beautiful place." There were details that would take a millennia to carve and even longer to absorb completely. Finally the woman stopped.

"We're going to send you to a place that no one, not even that-" The woman took a deep breath, "Not even Zeus will be able to find." More confusion spread across her face but she nodded, she felt

safe with these people.

The only thing that was consistent in her mind was the man, the beautiful man that was next to her on the bed. She couldn't help but to feel bad about hurting the man but she just followed where she

was being led, confused and guilty.

~~Anthony~~

Pain, that's all he remembered, pain and unbearable pleasure before everything was blocked out. Next thing he knew a weight was being lifted and a soft, loving hand was placed on his cheek.

Anthony couldn't help but to smile until it was gone. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes before he saw Hades there. "Where is she?" He felt the hope gather in his heart that she wasn't gone yet,

but the slight edge in the man's eye made the hope fall.

"I see. I hope you are right about this my lord." Hades allowed a small smile to pass his lips before his face regained it's emotionless composure.

~~Zeus~~

Rage rang through his body as the small man stood before him,

"You _lost_ the daughter?! How can you lose such a feeble girl?!" His voice rang like thunder and the man jumped,

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus. I will find her.. It's just… She escaped from Daemon." He let out a loud roar of anger and almost hit the man.

"You _WILL_ find her! Am I understood?" The man nodded feebly and ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

~~Candi~~

She sat on the boat going to only the woman knows where and Candi couldn't help but to be scared. '_What about the man that I almost killed? What about the man who looked like, if I knew what he _

_looked like, my father.'_ She shook out of her thoughts and sighed, looking up at the man paddling the boat,

"Where are we going sir?" He looked surprised that she talked to him but smiled at her nonetheless, "We're headed to the mansion of course." She blinked in confusion but nodded, her blonde hair

swaying with the movement of her head. She hummed a song she heard in French Class to pass the time.

Slowly she saw an island come into view,

"This is beautiful." She whispered but he chuckled,

"Most people think so when they first see it." She tilts her head before looking back at the island.

The island had beautiful green trees, sprinkled with red apples. Around the trees was green green grass, off to the the side in the grass was a small garden which showed strawberries and grapes.

Peaking through the trees, Candi could barely see a small house.

"Is there something wrong with the island?" Candi asked, her voice filled with curiosity. The man turned away from her so that she could not see the feral grin that spread across his face,

"You see, there's a cemetery on the island." Candi shrugged off his voice which held something that chilled her spine.

"I lived in front of one while I grew up." She smiled as she climbed out of the boat, walking towards the house.

~~Zeus~~

Sitting on his throne, Zeus looked at the small man before him,

"The child is one my island?" The man nodded estatically. "Johnathan, your telling me that this child is on my island, the island where we bury the dead Gods and Goddesses?" The man nodded again as

Zeus laughed,

"Good, she is now mine. I shall teach her what is needed." He stood and shrunk to the level of the man, "She shall become my apprentice, my daughter, and your wife." Johnathan's face lit up as he

bowed,

"Thank you my lord, that would make me forever happy." Zeus waved his hand and started pacing,

"Leave, I need to think." The man nodded and ran away as Zeus' beautiful wife walked past him,

"My husband?" He smirked and turned,

"Ah, Hera. Come, tonight is ours." Her face filled with confusion but she nodded,

"Yes my lord."

~~Anthony~~

Anthony sits on the throne, despair clear on his face.

"I had her in my arms. In my arms." His voice grew to a growl as he stared at Hades, the god of the underworld,

"I had her in my arms, and you gave her to ZEUS?!" His voice echoed as the God merely stared at him, his face emotionless as usual.

"I did what I had to do Anthony." Little was he away of the despair on his wife's face, but Anthony saw,

"I will get her back Lady, Lord. I do not care if I die, I refuse to give her over to that… That… That excuse for a god!" His voice echoed again before he stormed off, ignoring the tears now forming in his

eyes,

"I'm coming to get you, my sweet love, hang on." He whispered to himself as he stepped into a boat manned by no one.


End file.
